


Morning Song Bird

by I_can_only_imagine



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Black Canary (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Leonard Snart Death, Implied/Referenced Oliver Queen Death, Morning Kisses, Multi, Past polyamorous relationship, Polyamorous Character, Thanos really looked at this polycule and said snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_can_only_imagine/pseuds/I_can_only_imagine
Summary: Dinah has an off morning. Barry takes some time off with his wife and son.
Relationships: (Implied) Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, (Implied) Dinah Lance/Leonard Snart, (Mentioned) Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, (Mentioned) Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Barry Allen & William Clayton, Barry Allen/Dinah Lance, Barry Allen/Dinah Lance/Leonard Snart/Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance/William Clayton
Kudos: 12





	Morning Song Bird

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Barry, Dinah, Oliver, and Len were in a polyamorous relationship and all married. Len died during the events of Legends of Tomorrow, Oliver died in the events of Crisis (The events of Crisis happened two years after Len's death). Dinah and Barry were on the verge of divorce, this takes place a couple months after they start working of fixing their relationship.

Barry’s alarm went off at 7:00 a.m. just like it did every morning of the work day.

Just a couple months ago, he would have been jumping out of the bed he had been sleeping in at Star Labs, ignoring any residual emotion from the nightmares or dreams he had the night before, and rushing to drown himself in work and responsibility as soon as possible. But this wasn’t a couple months ago. This was now, as he woke up to the sound of his bedroom alarm instead of his phone alarm, in his own bed, in his own penthouse.

The morning light was streaming in from the cracks in the curtains. He wondered for just a moment in his sleep hazed mind why they weren’t open like they usually were, and why he couldn’t hear any sounds coming from the kitchen or living room. The feeling of arms tightening around him, and the weight of a head on his shoulder quickly dismissed those thoughts and brought a smile to his face.

“Barry, your alarm,” Dinah mumbled, snuggling her face a little closer.

“Sorry Song Bird,” Barry said, reaching over with his free hand to turn it off.

He tried sitting up, but Dinah only held on tighter and asked, “Where are you going?”

“To get ready for work,” Barry said, holding back a small laugh. He couldn’t hold back the laugh when Dinah shook her head and tangled one of her legs around one of his own.

He tried to carefully extract himself from her, but Dinah only continued to find ways to strengthen her hold on him until she was wrapped around him like an octopus. He finally gave up, huffing and falling back onto the pillows.

“You know I can just phase away if I need to,” Barry pointed out.

A smile played at Dinah’s lips, and before Barry could react, she got a better grip on him and judo flipped him over her to the best of her ability while lying down, onto the other side of the bed. She fully laid herself on top of him with her head pillowed just above his heart and promptly started to pretend to be asleep again.

He laughed again, fuller and more awake this time. When he tried to nudge or roll her off of him she became a dead weight so he couldn’t.

“Dinah,” he said, exasperated but fond. “I really need to get up.”

“No you don’t,” she mumbled, giving up her act of sleeping. “We have Flash Bars and water bottles in the bedside drawer and William knows how to make his own breakfast and how to entertain himself. You won’t starve, he won’t get in any trouble.”

“While those are great points, I still need to use the bathroom and brush my teeth since you hate my morning breath so much,” Barry reminded his wife.

After a moment of thinking, Dinah huffed and rolled off of him, meeting his eyes with a glare, “Fine, but if you’re not back in the next ten minutes, I’ll really judo flip you this time. It won’t be pretty, and the nightstand might break.”

“Now we wouldn’t want that,” he grinned, sitting up. He ducked down and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“You’re right,” she scrunched up her nose. “I do hate your morning breath.”

Barry laughed again and climbed out of bed, flashing to the bathroom to do his business. He thoroughly brushed his teeth and gargled some mouthwash, then washed his face. When he had finished his morning routine, he pulled out his phone which he had grabbed on the way to the bathroom and called Captain Singh.

“Mr. Allen,” the Captain answered.

“Captain,” Barry greeted. “I’m sorry, but I need to call in for today.”

“And why is that?” the Captain asked.

Barry felt his mood quickly drop into something much more serious and he sighed, lending against the counter as he looked to the closed door that led to his bedroom, to his wife.

“I woke up this morning and my wife was still in bed. Usually by now she’s been up for at least two hours, made and ate breakfast, and is halfway through her morning workouts. From her behavior, I think she might be slipping into another depressive episode and I don’t want to leave her and our son until I’m sure she’s okay.”

“Thank you for letting me know,” Singh said, the usual annoyance in his voice dropping right away. “Take a day with her and your son, Julian and Patty can split your caseload for the day.”

“Are you sure? I can still come in as soon as I’m sure she will be okay,” Barry said.

“No. I’m telling you this as your boss Allen, take the day off. Family and your marriage should always come first. I understand with everything that your family has been through this past year that there are bound to be days when your wife and son need you more than we at CCPD do. Just be sure to take care of them and yourself and be back to us soon.”

“Thank you so much Captain,” Barry said, letting the tension dissipate from his body. “But if there is an emergency please have Julian or Patty call me and I’ll be there.”

“Of course. Have a good day Barry,” Singh said, dropping the professional tone.

“You too sir,” Barry said before hanging up.

He took a moment to breath and regain his composure. Images of Oliver and Len flashed through his head like they often did throughout the day, but he let them pass without dwelling or pulling down his mood. He could miss them later, now he had a wife to get back to.

He walked back into the bedroom and found Dinah laying on her back with her eyes closed, not asleep but more relaxed than she had been when he left. He crawled onto the bed and over her, not at all missing the smile she gave at the feeling of his movement. He leaned down and peppered his face, neck and shoulders in kisses before settling to kiss her lips slow and soft. She leaned up into every kiss and gave a content hum, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so he was laying partially on top of her, his head rested on her chest.

No matter how much she smiled, Barry could feel and see it in the way she moved, the way she stayed completely nonverbal and held onto him like he would slip away. She was thinking of them. Missing them more than she let herself most day, gripping to reality the best she could and using Barry as an anchor. When they got up, Barry would have to be sure to keep her as distracted as he could. There were days where it was good to let themselves grieve, but today, one of William’s days off from school, was definitely not the day for it.

One of Dinah’s hands slid up his bare back and into his hair, lightly scratching and massaging the spot she knew he loved. With every small movement or sound from him, he felt her relax just a bit more and let the sadness be replaced by a gentle happiness.

When he was sure the majority of the sadness was gone, Barry propped himself up on one of his arms beside her head and kissed her again for a minute before pulling back and smiling down at her, “I think we should get up. You know William doesn’t like being alone.”

“Okay,” she said, returning his smile.

Barry sat up fully and pulled on a shit, then turned to Dinah could latch onto his back like a monkey. When she had a secure grip on him, he stood and carried her out of the room and into the living area of the penthouse.

William was already seated at the breakfast bar, barely awake with his head propped up in his hand as he watched the kitchen tv. The tv was playing a science program William had mentioned to Barry before, but he could tell the thirteen year old wasn’t really paying much attention.

“Good morning buddy,” Barry said as he walked into the kitchen.

William’s head perked up a bit and he looked to his step parents. He rolled his eyes when he saw DInah clinging to Barry’s back, but he was smiling.

“About time you got up,” he said without any real heat. “And good morning. Auntie Iris called, she wanted to let you know Grandpa Joe is going to stop by this afternoon for lunch.”

Singh must have told Joe to check on them. Barry didn’t mind, but he did note that this would mean he would have to call Eddie too to reassure him that everything was okay.

“What are you thinking for breakfast?” Barry asked.

“Well, it doesn’t look like Mom is up for cooking, so the only thing you can make without burning the apartment down,” William said.

Barry chuckled and shook his head, “Scrambled eggs and toast it is.”

He sat Dinah down on the stool beside William and started up breakfast, listening to them talk while he put breakfast together.

“Hey baby,” Dinah said softly. Barry glanced over and saw her wrapped her arm around him while he rested his head on her shoulder. “How did you sleep?”

“Alright,” he answered. “Had a nightmare, but it went away pretty quickly.”

“I’m sorry,” Dinah said. “I’m glad it went away. How are you feeling.”

“Good now,” William said. Barry couldn’t help his smile at that.

“That’s good. What did you want to do with your day off?”

“I dunno. Just spend it with you I guess.”

“We could catch up on that show. Or play a board game.”

“A game sounds nice.”

Barry finished up breakfast and sat their plates in front of them before pouring himself and Dinah coffee and William a glass of milk. He sat down on the other side of William and asked him about school while they ate.

Yeah, they were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more stories in this universe in the future!  
> Kudos and comments give me life so if you liked the story feel free to leave some.  
> Come find me over @what-if-i-imagine on tumblr where my asks, prompts, and requests are always open.


End file.
